All's Fair
by 3HayHay3
Summary: Nothing to do with twilight, btw A period novel taking place during the second world war. Romance/Action-ee ? aha, it's good. Read it :


_**All's Fair**_

PROLOGUE...

**"I** don't want you to go..." I whispered, as a few solitary

tears, found themselves wandering from my cheeks.

"I know..." he stroked my face, and i knew he understood

as much as I did. I didn't know what to do with the situation. I

felt helpless. There was no way for me to interperate what was

happening. Instead, I tried to convince myself that it wasn't;

not now. Not today. Not ever.

It didn't work. I couldnt help but imagine what my future

might be like without him. I could feel the tears building up, like

a volcano ready to erupt. I attempted to hold them back, fearing

that if i didn't, it would only hurt him more. He was alot better

at conceiling his emotions than i was. The eruption began.

He tightened his grip around my waist, and I burried my

face into his shoulder, attempting to erase my tears.

"It's okay, baby... Don't cry. I'll come back to you, I

promise."

"But you can't promise!" I sobbed. "You can't..."

He didn't reply. Instead he just kissed me and brushed a

lock of hair behind my ear, causing another chain reaction of

emotion, followed by tears.

For a few minutes he just held me as I cried into him. I

assumed he was thinking of something clever to say- and I

was right.

"I love you so much..."

I nodded as I wiped at my sky-blue eyes.

"And you know that I will do everything in my

power to make you happy," he continued. "Even if it means

just staying alive for 6 months."

"I believe you," I lied. I knew that he had no power

over life or death at all. But really, all that mattered now was

wether or not our last moments together were good ones. I

wasn't about to start arguing with him, minutes before he went

off to war.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"As long as I can ask you one, too." He looked down

into my eyes with a look that could turn Ginger Rogers to a

ball of mush.

"Will you write?" I backed out of his arms, and wiped

at my tears again. They had slowed down, and I was more

likely to get a more permanent effect from my hankerchief now,

than I had before.

"Every day." He smiled, and clasped both of my hands.

There was no use in trying not to smile back.

"Now it's my turn."

"You may ask," I teased.

He backed up and cleared his throat. Reaching into his

pocket, he took out a small, black box. Suddenly, it hit me. I

knew exactly what he was doing. Just then, he got down on his

knee and spoke.

"Anne-Marie Benson?" The tears came back with a

wave of intensity.

"Yes?" I gasped.

"I love you more than I think is even possible, and I

think you're more than aware of that. As a matter of fact, I

loved you since I first met you. Now, i'm gonna tell you

something, and i'm only gonna say it once. Annie, i'm inlove

with you. And there isn't one thing in this world that can ever

change that. Every day I love you more and more, and if i'm

gonna go fight in this war, I damn right wanna come out of it

knowing that the girl that I love is waiting here to marry me.

Now, Annie... won't you tell me you love me, too? Will you take

my ring and wear it proudly 'til i'm able to come back and sweep

you off your feet every day for the rest of my life?"

For a minute, I just stood in shock. My heart pounded in my

chest, as I panicked to find something to say- something that could

even compare. It was a helpless effort. All that I could manage to

get out of my mouth was a shakey, barely identifiable whisper.

"Yes," I swear, the smile on his face could have cured a

thousand illnesses. I dont know how to describe the feeling I got

when he slipped that ring on my finger, but let me tell you it was a

good feeling- real good.

"You have no idea how cheesy you just sounded," I chuckled.

He kissed my face, and spun me in the air. This was a dream.

It had to be. A dream and a nightmare all in one.

On one hand, I was marrying the love of my life. On the other

hand, there was a very high possibility that I may lose him some

time between now and the next six months.

"Flight 63 is now boarding. Flight 63 is now boarding."

A voice spoke, and my face dropped instantly. That voice

was the one thing in this world that could bring all of my fears

to life. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"So beautiful..."

"And such a sweet boy." I smiled.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me- leaving you,

I mean."

"Oh, I think I might..." I brought my head to the ground.

It was my way of collecting myself. He lifted my chin, and looked

into my eyes. I let a tear escape.

"I promise i'll come back to you."

"You better," I dared him.

Seeing him walk away from me was harder than I

thought it would be. All I could do was think that he may never

come back. He walked through the gates, and i fell into the closest

chair I could find. I closed my eyes and began to fall apart like a

leaf left out in the sun for too long. I waited to regain my dignity

and left immediately.

* * *

**  
The** drive home was more empty than it should have been.

The only thoughts I remember going through my head were basic

ones- _'How often will he write?', 'Will he come home?'._

I hadn't really given the aftermath much thought, so i tried

just to concentrate on the road- just until i arrived at my small,

lonely and decapitated home- It didn't work.

I slowly turned the volume up on the radio of my car and

stared blankly at the road ahead. The narrow, winded path

seemed to go on forever. Finally, I reached the destination i was

looking for.

Roboticaly almost, i turned my black volvo up my steep

driveway. I listened to my car ploy branch after branch as it

manouvered it's way through the thick forestry surrounding it.

This didn't bother me. In fact, it had become quite a regular

thing for my car. But today even more than most days, that was

the last thing on my mind.

I slammed the car door and looked at my surroundings. I

attempted to find something- anything that felt familiar in some

way, but everything had changed somewhow.

Solemnly, I opened the screen door of my lonely home and

entered. I placed my keys on the rack behind me and stood. I

placed my face into my hands and held it there- just for a

moment- and then i collected myself.

Once i had calmed, i walked into the kitchen and picked up my

phone. I needed to talk to somebody, and i certainly couldn't stay

here any longer. It was too depressing, and only reminded me of

my worries. Slowly, i spun the white circle to the three... the

seven... and so on- and then i waited for a ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, mom..." I attempted to sound unbothered.

"You alright, hun?" It didn't work.

"Yeah, im fine... Fred left for war this morning."

"Oh, Annie! That was today?"

"Mhmm..." I covered my mouth and gasped. I couldn't cry again.

I'd had enough of that for one day. A tear darted down my cheek...

two tears... three and then four.

"Are you okay? Do you need to talk?"

"No- im..." My voice quivered and I tried again. "I'm fine- I..." Yet

another failed attempt. I lost the controle i barely held and cried

into the phone. "Mom, i'm so worried... I- I dont know what to do with

myself. When he walked through those doors... mom?"

"I'm here,"

"He asked me to marry him, today. I said yes." The line was quiet

for a moment- and then she spoke.

"You- you're getting married...?"

"Yes... if he comes back," I put my hand to my forehead.

"Annie, I- I dont know what to say. I'm so happy for you, but..."

"Bad timing, right?"

"Exactly... honey, do you want to come over and talk?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. Come over in about 15 minutes... I love you,"

"I love you too," I let out a crooked smile, and placed the phone back

onto it's stand.

* * *

** It **had been a long time since I had left Annie. I hadn't exactly counted,

but it was long enough that I missed her. Maybe it was just the

environment I had myself surrounded in.

Beside me, a man in the same olive-toned uniform as me lay against

his window. This normaly would not have bothered me if it wasn't for his

incessant snoring.

The air was filled with a strong musty scent. I'm not positive what the

source of the smell was, but it wasn't pleasant. I leaned back in my chair

and wished for any sort of temporary nasal relief- soon if possible. As

predicted, my wishes went unfulfilled, and I soon gave up hope. Across the

isle, two men were playing cards and laughing amongst themselves...

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
